Hands of the Gods (Map Game)
(Reminder: Mapgame has not yet started, but you can still sign up. The mapgame will start once I complete the pages of the countries, which will probably be completed within a week.) "It seemed to be a necessary ritual that he should prepare himself for sleep by meditating under the solemnity of the night sky, a mysterious transaction between the infinity of the soul and the infinity of the universe." — Victor Hugo Rather than simply just changing an event in human history (which pales in comparison to the long history of our planet), I have gone back millions of years ago, to the Pliocene epoch. The Pliocene epoch for us was a period of rapid change, glaciers situated in the poles are gradually moving towards the equator. The weather had cooled globally and the landscape dried, shifting weather patterns worldwide, one of the factors that has shaped on existence. However, this we aren't concerned about this, what we are focusing on is in the Gobi desert; a naturally-occurring wormhole had opened, followed by hundreds of others across the globe. This series of wormholes all led to the same place: Triteia, the fourth moon of the Nerites. '' ''Triteia had been given the seeds of life. For nearly five million years, countless faunal interchanges had occurred between the two worlds; a dry, cold one, and a humid, wet one plagued with disastrous weather patterns. Eventually, during the Holocene epoch, humans had arrived in an exotic world filled with creatures evolved from those long extinct. Contact with their brothers and sisters on their motherland remained but in the early seventeenth century they were cut off from their motherland. With the stage set, life for these isolated peoples had begun, and a story of events similar, yet so different from our own will begin. '' Rules #There is no specific time when I will begin new turns, but each turn will be out every two days. #Map will be updated every five turns (five years). #Inactivity for five turns will cause your name to be removed from the nation you are playing. You may return though, but, you do not get priority, and if your country is taken, you will have to resort to choosing another one. #You join the game whenever you want by putting your name on the nations list, you are allowed to post a turn after signing up. #Keep activities plausible, and I recommend you to read the nation pages I made to get the sense of the country you are playing as. If you do this repeatedly, you will get banned for a certain amount of time depending on severity. #Be very specific when describing your turns. #Metagaming is strictly prohibited, and several offenses will result in a permanent ban. #Do not edit the map image unless you are the creator. If you see any inaccuracies with the map say it on the talk page. Some of the nation's colors are very similar, and if you need help to determine which country is a certain color just ask me. Nations (and a simple political map) ''Bold are great powers and you need to have a plausible reputation. You cannot play mod-controlled nations due to their integral part in the game. '' '''Union of Jušen' ~ Mod-controlled * State of Wa ~ Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 15:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) * [[Empire of Kara (Hands of the Gods Map Game)|'Empire of West Kara']] ~Candiesrgood * Kingdom of the Aynu ~ Sithlent (talk) 07:06, October 17, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Hanguk ~Triangle21 * Republic of Guangbei ~ * Republic of Guangxi ~ Seiga * Republic of Newar ~ * West Mongol Republic ~ * Baltic Republic ~ AM * West Ughyur Republic ~ Awesome history 28 (talk) 13:26, October 17, 2015 (UTC) * Gortürk Republic ~ * Tuvan Republic ~ * Hindu Republic (East Bhārata) ~ Republic of Yixing ~ Mod-controlled * Slavic Republic ~ Tao64(I can play as this, right?) * East Kara Republic ~ IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 05:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of Guangnan ~ * Republic of Bhudan ~ * Republic of Chamo ~ * Republic of Keshenmier ~ * Islamic Republic of Nanyindu ~ I would like to thank Feud for making Borealia possible 04:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) * Tianzhu Republic (West Bhārata) ~ * Shanmotudi Republic (Yixing satellite regime) ~ * Guangyu Republic (Yixing satellite regime) ~ * Guangnei Republic (Yixing satellite regime) ~ * Neiqu Republic (Yixing satellite regime} ~ * Xizang Republic ~ * East Mongol Republic ~ Great showing. B23 (talk) 18:04, October 17, 2015 (UTC) * East Weiwu’er (Ughyur) Republic ~ Year 2015 (2060 CE in Gregorian terms) Wa's economic recovery begins to gain steam as un-skilled labor is given to machines, making up for rapid labor force declines due to a low fertility rate. ' '''A group of scientists from Hanguk detect signs of a nitrogen-dominated, oxygen-rich atmosphere on an unspecificed planet some twenty light years away. ' 'Tensions between the pro-Chinese Slavic and the pro-Manchurian Baltic republics reach an all-time high. ' 'West Karan scientists successfully develop the nuclear bomb, despite the Manchurian pressure not to. Wa introduces compulsory military service and militarises maritime borders with West Kara, but its military is still quite stunted and weak. ' 'Citizens in Nanyindu protest for the freedom of religion. ' :'''Right off the bat you shatter my hopes and dreams -Nate Guangxi: The military is built up for defensive purposes. Elections for the next President take place, and the results come in seven months later. Rai Ying-jeou from the Democratic Progressive Party wins, and becomes President. Science and technology are invested in. Islamic Republic of Nanyindu: In long time past, the people of Indu dwelt by the shores of The River on the distant world of Bhumi, now known more in mythology than memory. After they were transported in a great Night Journey by Jibril to this world, the people set up a new nation for themselves longing for their return to Indu, known as Nanyindu ("Indu is the grandmother"). As Jibril so carefully instructed through the Prophet Muhammad, the people of Nanyindu faithfully preserve and recite the holy words of Allah from the Koran. Since the occulation of Muhammad so long ago, the Council of Senior Scholars elect a Caliph (successor to the Prophet) to guide their nation so long as they seek the will of the people and Allah. This year the previous Caliph was removed by the Council, and replaced by the Imam Ali Abdul-Malik Al-Ankhabut. Caliph Al-Ankhabut seeks to find reconciliation to sects of Islam within the republic. The brick buildings of many cities remain only a few stories, but plans are underway to reach ten stories by next year. Automobiles and telephones are becoming popular as more cities run on electricity. Much of the military, particularly the cavalry, are expanded and modernized. Media continues to flourish as typewriters are more commonly used. Public education system continues to be experimented with, as community universities run by Senior Scholars teach science, philosophy, theology, and mathematics as one discipline. We seek trade with Newar and Hanguk. ''' *(MOD RESPONSE):cNewar and Hanguk accepts. '''Baltic Republic: We begin to build up our military and pray in the name of Debeskalns to help our nation. We expand industry, and begin protecting nature as well. East Mongol Republic: Military is built up then recruits more troops. We build temples, buildings, fortress and bunkers to our country, preventing any attack from our nation for a defense. Meanwhile, the industry keeps good income, also, some roads and rails planned to be built for the transport. Some plans by next ten years to have more population to get better army. State of Wa: We begin military buildup and economic expansion. Research into robotics becomes ever more prominent, as they begin taking up unskilled labour in the economy, prompting economic recovery. As the compulsory military training is made law, we begin to improvise our equipment and commence training of our military forces in order to ensure that the county is protected at any cost. West Kara's nuclear weapons test prompts the government of Wa to commence in secret the Strategic Defence System, codenamed: Project: Sukai Shi (スカイ死) , and research into kinetic "Rods from God", in order to take out enemy forces anywhere on Triteia from space and protect our major cities from nuclear attack. To do this, research into direct energy weapons begins, particularly in the form of bomb-pumped x-ray lasers (think Earth's Project: Excalibur). Meanwhile, Hanguk's latest exoplanetary discovery sparks interest among the scientific community on Wa and they begin the search for any signs of extratriteian intelligence (their equivalent of extraterrestrial intelligence), as well as attempts to confirm the planet exists. Research begins into finding a cheap and efficient way to travel throughout the Nerites system (the system of moons orbiting the gas giant), and some solutions begin to come around, ranging from ion thrusters to nuclear thermal rockets. They all are still not very cost-effective short of an alternate way to send objects into space. However, other concerns are to be attended, so this is given a low priority. *'Jušen (MOD):' We would like you to stop the research on weapons of mass destructions unless you intent on giving some technology to us. *'Wa Diplomacy:' The State of Wa will effectively share the research, but be warned: should this technology be revealed to the public prior to completion, we will cut off all diplomatic relations with Jušen. *'(MOD): We would like to remind you that while your economy is great and you lead the global robotics industry, you have a very weak military of around 180,000 troops.' *'I am aware, and that is what the SDS and the space WMDs are for. Also, Jušen is in no way, or any other nation supposed to be aware of this, since I mentioned: SECRET. ' *'Jušen (a superpower) has the right to know everything going in your nation. If they suspect something is happening then they'll send a decent portion of their intelligence to uncover any information on the situation. Jušen (fortunately) did not mention it to any other powers though. Plus, if you do not give any of this new research to them they'll threaten to withdraw their troops, making you prone to invasions. Share the research to them then you'll be okay.' Jušen (mod-controlled): We force the State of Wa to give us their research or we'll withdraw our military. Frightened of declining global influence, we try to boost economic growth and attempt to once again become the global leaders in several advanced industries, such as robotics (overtaken by Wa), electronics (overtaken by West Kara), etc. We propose that we annex the Aynu Republic, a close ally inhabited by the Aynu people, a ethnicity closely related to the Manchu people, as an Autonomous province. Yixing (mod-controlled): We militarise our borders and try to lessen dependence on imports. We tighten our position as the world's foremost military and economic power. We boost agricultural output, building farms in wet, lowland regions in our Northern provinces. We encourage immigration as our labor force continues to decline. West Kara (mod-controlled): We also begin the process of mechanisation to compensate for labor force declines. We enter a period of de-industrialisation as our service sector experiences a boom. The Kara Music Entertainment (KME) continues to release more music, which gain widespread popularity globally. We also continue militarisation and build more nuclear weapons. East Kara: We celebrate the 127th birth anniversary of the Party's founder and first chancellor Han Wu (he died in 1971) by a huge military parade, showing off long range missiles, robotics, etc. The labor force and our technology is also improved by making changes in our educational system, training more graduates to electronics-related jobs. West Ughyur Republic: We begin/continue (Mod response) to make a nuclear bomb, it hopefully be ready in (MOD RESPONSE FOR PLAUSIBLE DATE). We build our military and our economy. We build up the army. We begin our space program. We would like for the Tuvan Republic to join us, if they reject we begin an invasion of them, marching thousands of troops into the country. If they join us then the country will be renamed 'Ughyur-Tuvan Republic' with the West Ughyur capital the country's capital. We wish to have a trade pact with any countries who wish to accept them. * MOD response: The Tuvan Republic declines the offer. 2016 (2061 CE) In Nanyindu, more and more people protest for the separation of the state and religion. ' :'Exactly what other religions are in Nanyindu? it makes a big difference as to how long things take Wa's research program is initially successful, but it is now briefly stopped due to problems with Jušen. Jušen demands to share research with them or they will withdraw their troops, making them prone to foreign invasions. The West Ughyur Republic successfully develops the nuclear bomb, making it one of the latest states to do so. Militarisation in a global scale begins. East Mongol Republic: We modernize the buildings and we extend our military. We recruit more troops in our military to gain more soldiers. The construction of factories began to construct and starting to develop some weapons. We still didn't plan annexation to these countries. We build more bunkers and fortresses for good defense against other threats. West Ughyur Republic: We begin building our stockpile. We continue to build our military and economy. We build our army. We continue to develop our space program, hoping to send a man up to space by next year. We wish to have a trade pact with any country which accepts them. We demand that the Tuvan Republic surrender to us or there capital and other major cities will gets nuked. We begin an invasion of the Tuvan Republic. Guangxi: The military is built up for defensive purposes. Science and technology are invested in, along with alternative fuel sources. Plans to abandon fossil fuels completely are made, as the nation strives to be more environmentally friendly, and sets a plan that by 2043 that the nation will be fully ran on alternate fuel resources. Some more wind farms begin construction. State of Wa: We continue military buildup and economic expansion. Research into robotics continues to become ever more prominent, as they continue taking up unskilled labour in the economy, prompting economic recovery. As the compulsory military training is made law, we begin to improvise our equipment and commence training of our military forces in order to ensure that the county is protected at any cost. Project: Sukai Shi (スカイ死) continues, as the "Rods from God" that our scientists proposed is integrated into the Project, instead of a separate project, and research continues into bomb-pumped x-ray lasers. Meanwhile, Hanguk's exoplanetary discovery from last year continues to spark interest among the scientific community on Wa and they continue the search for any signs of extratriteian intelligence, while the planet's existence is confirmed by one of our space telescopes. Research continues into finding a cheap and efficient way to travel throughout the Nerites system. To combat costs, some propose the construction of a space elevator, and others the construction of mass driver and some going as far as using laser propulsion for the job. With global militarisation process underway, we begin to make a shift towards a robotics-oriented military, constructing robots in our factories and programming them to fight our forces, bolstering our 180,000 men human military. Cybernetics begins to become a focus, as we decide to (in cooperation with Jušen) on Project: Hinosho (火の書), a program meant to create a new breed of cybernetic soldiers for our military out of our new pool of recruits. Islamic Republic of Nanyindu: Over the years, the unified faith of Nanyindu have had by far the most profound impact on their scientific progress. The doctrines of faith handed down from the Prophet laid an axiomatic system to establish the foundation of science. Through a complex series of logical and philosophical reasoning, these theological axioms are used to not only form a philosophical basis for examining the world, but are also fundamental to evaluate it at every step. And thus in this manner, the Republic have flourished greatly in their technology. Electronic homunculuses help automate most industry and labor. Digital scrying mirrors form an invisible network of communication across the planet. Steel chariots move people swiftly across land and air. In spite of the central nature of these doctrines, many people ungratefully complain that they desire more religious liberty. The benevolent Caliph Al-Ankhabut calls a hearing to evaluate what faiths which to be heard. The military is filled with the most well trained Jannisaries, armed with both plasma rifles and light sabers. The navy is greatly expanded, and explorations are sent to encircle the planet. We ask for trade agreements with East Bharata and Xizang (mod response). A space program is under way, in the hope of constructing a starship in the near future. Many people suspect that the new planet discovered is actually the lost home of Indu. * Xizang already trades with you. ' * '''East Bharata agrees to the trade offer. ' '''2017 (2062 CE) The Tuvan Republic quickly falls to Ughyur rule. Jušen warns the Ughyurs to withdraw their forces from the Tuvan Republic or it will face dire consequences. Protests advocating for the separation of the state and religion still continues in the Islamic Republic of Nanindyu. ' '''Wa's re-militarisation causes its neighbors to become increasingly worried, however its military still remains weak. ' '''Guangxi: The military is built up for defensive purposes. Science and technology are invested in, along with alternative fuel sources. Some more wind farms continues construction. East Mongol Republic: Military built up for defense. Meanwhile, the economy also expands and invests more income to our nation to provide more taxes. More buildings built as well, as some wind farms and yards too. Re-militaristaion worries much more and look to avoid the mess. It could highly increase more. We build more ships. (I don't know if I can't see much of the red but East Mongol has navy) Islamic Republic of Nanyindu: Over the years, the unified faith of Nanyindu have had by far the most profound impact on their scientific progress. The doctrines of faith handed down from the Prophet laid an axiomatic system to establish the foundation of science. Through a complex series of logical and philosophical reasoning, these theological axioms are used to not only form a philosophical basis for examining the world, but are also fundemental to evaluate it at every step. And thus in this manner, the Republic have flourished greatly in their technology. Electronic homunculuses help automate most industry and labor. Digital scrying mirrors form an invisible network of communication across the planet. Steel chariots move people swiftly across land and air. After deliberating with the leaders of various religions, 'Caliph Al-Ankhabut permits religious freedom to all Christians, provided that they pay a small tax per family. Hinduism is still forbidden as a form of paganism, but any Hindu that denounces all gods but one are given the same rights as Christians'. The military is filled with the most well trained Jannisaries, armed with both plasma rifles and light sabers. The navy is greatly expanded, and explorations are sent to encircle the planet. A space program is under way, in the hope of constructing a starship in the near future. Many people suspect that the new planet discovered is actually the lost home of Indu. War is declared on Newar, with the majority of the navy (40 ships) sent south to secure the coastline while the military is divided into two fronts (10,000 each) invading across the border. Each front is led by at least a dozen Janissaries armed with the best light sabers. ''' '''East Kara Republic: '' ''''Technology continues to improve. '''The government established many schools and technical colleges, 12,000 primary schools, 200 middle schools, 140 normal schools (for preparing teachers), and 50 technical and professional schools. In total the system had 600,000 children and young pupils and 25,000 teachers. Education focused on practical work training for boys and domestic work for girls, all based on obedience to the "Way of Light" and stressing loyalty to the ''Chongtong (Supreme Leader). The regime used numerous festivals, sport events, and ceremonies to foster loyalty of citizens. A nuclear fusion plant is built in an undisclosed location. The Central Commitee (the supreme leader's advisers) proposes a plan to a plan to create a national database to store the DNA of people who have been arrested but not necessarily convicted of a crime. The country is constructing itself as more of a "Big Brother" state, as well as creating a state-enforced cult of personailty around the founding leader Han Wu, seen as a semi-divine descenant of the the "Iron Emperor" in ancient Kara. Gigantic portaits of Han Wu and the current leader protrudes in prominent places in Buimin. It has been demonstrated by news released by the official state media of a 6-year-old girl was recently handcuffed and sent to a mental facility after throwing temper tantrums at her elementary school, a12-year-old girl was recently arrested and marched out of her school in handcuffs just because she doodled on her desk, And some students have been arrested by police for things as simple as bringing a plastic butter knife to school and throwing an eraser (almost hitting the teacher wearing a KNWP lapel pin; people wearing such badges must be treated with respect). These students are held currently in the infamous Maizhangzhe correction camp. Category:Map Games Category:Hands of the Gods (Map Game)